


Sunrise In The North

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Castle life, I'm going to TRY to write a good smut scene, Iwaizumi's mom is a bitch, Iwaizumi's sister, M/M, Prisoner Oikawa, Vampire AU, Vampire king au, agnst, his sister is sweet though, iwaoi agnst, king Iwaizumi, prince/king au, vampire Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa found White Castle when he was 17. 3 years later he remains, pursued and protected by Iwaizumi, the vampire prince; future king of the shadow knights, and Lord of the Northern Star. With a rare genetic disorder, Iwaizumi is able to walk among the living, in sunlight, and unlike many other things, that does not change when he reaches maturity. Suddenly they're both questioning Oikawa's safety, with enemies at their gates and in the castle walls, Oikawa struggles to find peace in a world of magic and vampires. The last living human rests in the Vampire King's bed.





	1. You: A Dark and Tragic Mystery

The light gleams over the black wall, and Oikawa breathes it in, clutching the corners of his sketchbook, the pages crinkling. The sun feels warm on his face, and Oikawa closes his eyes, his skin heating up at its touch; so rare, the sunlight here.

The leaves rustle on the cobblestone, boots whispering by in step, and Oikawa holds his breath. He can hear him, behind him, the goof, sneaking through the corridor, and Oikawa lets himself smile, he doesn’t call him out. He knows he loves to play tricks.

Iwaizumi comes rushing out of the shadows placing his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders and grazing his teeth against Oikawa’s neck. His breath hot there, before he sinks into a wet kiss, making the spot warm.  

“Good afternoon, my prince,” Oikawa says, his smile squeezing his heart and making his eyes crinkle shut. Iwaizumi sits down beside him on the stone bench.

“Oh shut up, you know I hate that title-”  
“But it’s true- and your mother would have my head if she knew I didn’t use it.” Oikawa gasps and exaggerates his voice, laughing when Iwaizumi smiles. Such a beautiful smile.

“Mmmhhmm, sure she will- over my dead body-” Iwaizumi smiles as he speaks, his hand moving around Oikawa’s cheek, cupping it.

“I thought you were already pretty dead-” Oikawa snarks and Iwaizumi almost snorts, his laugh making Oikawa's hearts race as he leans closer.

“Exactly- so she’ll never get you,” He whispers, and Oikawa takes the final leap and presses their lips together. He feels his body sigh into Iwaizumi, leaning into him and melting beneath his touch. He could sit there forever, lips pressed to Iwaizumi’s, heart aching in his chest, tomorrow never existing, just them. But he pulls away, catching a drift of the wind that flows between them when he does and the white clouds that come into view over the wall.

“Come-” He says, and takes Iwaizumi’s hand, tugging him forward off the stone bench.

They lock arms and begin to stroll, entering the maze of the garden flowers, their color brightening as they enter further into the sun’s rays.

“Tell me again of the ocean,” Iwaizumi’s words break the silence like a blade, but it’s no sharp cut, only a sleek smooth breach.

“Well,” Oikawa starts, he takes a breath and closes his eyes. He pictures it from when he was younger. Iwaizumi’s loves the thought of the ocean, of the sun and air, he loves the world; because he’s kept from it, and Oikawa’s the only piece he has, his captive in this great castle.

“The water hushes across the sand, moving it back and forth, it’s deep blue face smooth with raging power. The air always smells of salt, and is always moist on the skin.” Oikawa tries to recall as much as he can, tries to speak the image as differently as possible. Iwaizumi always asks for the ocean, he dreams of seeing it.

“And the sand?” He pushes on, his eyes wide with wonder of the thoughts.

“The sand is soft and dry beneath you, it’s like dull glass or burnt ash, fanning the length of the beach for miles.”

They’ve stopping walking and Oikawa turns towards Iwaizumi. He slides his hand down his arm and threads his fingers through Iwaizumi’s pulling his hand up to his face. He positions Iwaizumi’s thumb over his forehead and makes him cup his temple, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, picturing as much as he can the deep blue sea, the open beaches and the salty horizon. Iwaizumi closes his eyes as sees it too, Oikawa’s thoughts opening to him, and filling his sight.

“It’s beautiful-” Iwaizumi whispers, and a moment later, they open their eyes, and they’re both back, still standing in the garden.

Iwaizumi lowers his hand, looking down at it, his smile fading. Oikawa takes the hand and calls his attention back to him.

“Come, let us lay in my favorite spot.” Oikawa tugs his hand, pulling him towards the flower beds, the fourth isle of the maze, where the sun is always brightest. They lower to the ground and lay side by side, threading their hands and pointing out the white clouds that float by. Oikawa leans his cheek on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and eventually, sleep takes over his body, his heart calming into a soothing rhythm that Iwaizumi can hear.

He listens to it beat, beneath his skin and the blood flowing through his veins. Iwaizumi can smell it, how sweet it is, how warm. He turns his head and rubs his nose against Oikawa’s forehead, breathing in his scent, intoxicating. He turns away. He could never consume that- he could never. He’d die before anyone did.

Oikawa shifts and moans against his shoulder, rolling a bit closer. The clouds cast shadows over his skin, painting shapes in his blush, the heat of the sun still warming the both of them. Iwaizumi leans back, taking in a deep breath of the warm summer air- it’s uncommon, this much sun in the gardens. Most of the flowers are dead, so little comes, their gray corpses linger in the remains of the paled living ones, starving. But Oikawa refuses to see them that way, he looks out at the garden and sees life, he paints the flowers as they should be, brightly colored, flushed with life- he draws their haunting disparity.

Iwaizumi brushes a hair from Oikawa’s face; he loves his paintings, how he can see the life behind even death, he’s asked him plenty times, if he knows the flowers are dead, and every time Oikawa nods, says he knows, says he doesn’t care, he wants them to have color- so he looks at them that way. He looks at the flowers like he looks at Iwaizumi, lovingly.

“What are you thinking about-” Oikawa’s voice brings Iwaizumi back to the present, sparking his heart as if he’s been caught doing something wrong.

“You-” He responds, looking down at Oikawa, who still leans on his shoulder looking up at him with large brown eyes.

“About how much I love sitting in the sun with you- how happy I can,” Iwaizumi continues, and Oikawa rolls onto his stomach to look at him, resting his chin on Iwaizumi’s chest.

“A vampire who loves the sun- how odd,” Oikawa whispers and his head tilts, his eyes still lazy with sleep.

“I’ve always been odd, I was born odd-” Iwaizumi rubs his hands up and down Oikawa’s back, tugging at his shirt every now and then.

“I know- you’re the oddest I’ve ever met-” Oikawa says and he lets his head fall to the side onto Iwaizumi.

“I like odd-”

Iwaizumi just smiles back at him- laughing and rubbing their noses together; pecking kisses onto his lips, wishing he could hold him forever- wishing he could stop time, just to kiss him a second longer.

“A vampire who loves the sun- yet still can’t see his own reflection…” Oikawa taunts between kisses, and Iwaizumi stops, rolling his eyes and laying his head back in the grass.

“Yeah, yeah-” Iwaizumi sighs. He hates that part- It reminds him who he is, no matter how hard he tries to forget.

“Do you ever wonder what you look like?” Oikawa’s question is innocent and it surprises Iwaizumi, the change from giggled remarks to burning questions.

“Yes-”

Oikawa looks away, sitting up in front of Iwaizumi and blocks the sun rays streaming down onto him. He fiddles with the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt and he sits up to look closer. There’s confusion in his eyes,

“What if- What if I drew you,” Oikawa proposes, and Iwaizumi’s words are stunned in his throat. His heart flutters in its cage, and he wonders how it could ever feel like this. How could he have never known, how a heart races until now-

“I would love that.” He says, and Oikawa retrieves his notebook from the ground, resting it on his knees to draw. Then Iwaizumi’s eyes fade. His chest is heavy and all light is gone from the day. He hears Oikawa shout his name, but doesn’t respond. Everything- gone.  


	2. Black Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything- is changing.

Oikawa presses his nose to the wood door; it’s cold and rough, scratching the skin away as he rolls his forehead side to side blood smearing across it. He listens impatiently to the whispers within the room, holding his breath and wishing he could be sitting at the bedside. But Iwaizumi’s mother won’t allow it.

Oikawa had the guards carry Iwaizumi to his chambers, had followed their shadowy figures through the dimly lit corridors and clung to the stone with fear stained into his cheeks. He tried to breathe calmly as they set him on the bed, but almost screamed when they removed his shirt, and he caught a glimpse at the black striae that extend across his chest.

She stormed into the room like a hurricane, shouting and pushing Oikawa out the door. She pressed her fingernail to his forehead and dug it into the skin while she blamed him until a drop of blood dripped down his nose and he fell backward into the hall, the door slamming at his feet.

He stayed at his feets until the blood stopped dripping, wiping away at it with his shirt sleeve spreading it more across his nose. He waited as they talked. Tried to peer in when a council member came and entered, and again when the doctor arrived; until he was left alone at the foot of the door, blind to all he loved. His heart ached.

He pressed his ear to the wall when he heard Iwaizumi ask for him, and wanted to shout when his mother dismissed it when he was shut out but able to peer in. Then it all went silent again and all he could hear was his fear.

His feet ache from standing, and his butt from sitting, waiting for the door to open. He wants to knock, and he holds his hand out to but then- the door swings open and Oikawa almost falls forward to his knees gasping so heavily. He doesn’t make a move, however, for in the entryway stands the queen, her long black hair blending into her lace dress, and her narrow eyes drip malice over him. Oikawa gulps, holding down his heart that’s kicking in his chest.

“Let him through- Mother.” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa can feel the look of Iwaizumi’s eyes burn through her, pushing her to the side and letting Oikawa see him.

He pushes to his feet and steps into the room; slow and cautious his heart races as his blood burns to leap forward. The queen doesn’t leave as Oikawa hopes she would, she steps to the foot of the bed and watches as Oikawa sits on the edge of Iwaizumi’s blankets, lingering like a black ghost. But soon, Oikawa forgets her, he finds Iwaizumi’s eyes and relaxes with his touch.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi whispers, and Oikawa’s heart drops and he almost laughs. Iwaizumi leans forward from the headboard of his bed, the fur blankets draped over his legs. The dark veins that Oikawa had seen before branch up his arms and chest like tattoos.  

“Are you?” Oikawa asks. He wants to reach out to them, trace them up and down in the dark until they blur and fade back into him. Iwaizumi looks down at the veins and clutches the blanket in his fist.

“What happened to your head?” Iwaizumi reaches up and rubs his thumb across the mark his mother left, but Oikawa just shakes his head.

“It was- it was nothing-”

“Tooru-”

“Haj- my prince, what happened in the garden- when you fainted.” Oikawa chokes on his words feeling the presence again of the queen and remembering her past warnings. Iwaizumi glances down at Oikawa’s hands, twiddling nervously then reaches out and strokes them, compelling him to be calm.  

“I’m starting-”

“He’s starting to mature.” Both of them turn towards the queen, her presence dominating both of theirs.

“As an immortal his powers have begun to arise as the true heir to the kingdom.”

“With maturity, Hajime’s blood no longer flows red but black, his skin and body have become harder and more resilient, he’ll heal faster, move faster, be stronger in every way” She tilts her nose up as she speaks, the pride she holds in her son immeasurable.

“Mother-” Iwaizumi warns but she continues.

“He won't need an insolent human to entertain him-”   
“Mother!”   

She’s come closer now, standing behind Oikawa and ignoring her son. Iwaizumi’s knuckles have gone white, and the sound of the fur blankets ripping in his hands finds its way between her words. She bends down close to Oikawa.

“And if he doesn’t kill you first-”  
“Hajime would never hurt me!” Oikawa whispers it loud enough that she can hear and stands to move away from her cold breath brushing up against his ear, his blood hot in his veins.

She pauses for a moment stunned at his outburst, her upper lip curling, and a crease carving its way into her forehead. Oikawa takes a step back, his stomach suddenly hollow. He shouldn’t have said anything, he should have just kept his mouth shut-

“You dare use that name-”

Oikawa closes his eyes before her hand comes down, bracing for the pain, but it doesn’t come. The smack silences the room, the sound of bones cracking under her palm and then her choking gasp when she realizes what she’s done.

“Haji-”

“Shut up-” He tells her and she takes a step back.

Oikawa doesn’t know how Iwaizumi moved so quickly, but by the time the queen's hand came down on him Iwaizumi had already stood up and moved to shield Oikawa. He presses Oikawa back against the dresser, fitting in the space between him and the queen. Oikawa grabs onto Iwaizumi’s arm.

The bones in Iwaizumi’s cheek have caved in, his eye drooping, but only for a moment. Iwaizumi’s eyes don’t leave his mother’s, the bones recollecting and healing, the injury disappearing. There’s a moment Oikawa thinks he sees Iwaizumi flinch in pain, but he can’t be certain.

“Tooru- is mine.” Iwaizumi’s voice is strained in his chest his entire body held tight with rage.

“Hajime-” She tries again but the threat he declares with his eyes makes her take a step back.

“No one- will touch him, no one will harm him, as long as I’m still breathing.”

“Hajime please-”

“Leave.” He cuts her off; her words left broken in her mouth and she backs away.

She doesn’t bow at the door, doesn’t look back at Iwaizumi, but leaves the whole room in a desperate silence that clings to their skin and holds in their breaths.  

A moment passes when she’s gone, then Iwaizumi falls back into Oikawa, leaning his weight into his chest as Oikawa catches him and helps him back into the bed.

“Hajime-” Oikawa whispers, pressing a palm to his cheek, but all Iwaizumi does is smile and lean into it. It’s so small, the expression, and it nearly breaks Oikawa, pulling tears up to the corners of his eyes.

The pain in his chest is far heavier than he’s ever felt, but the sharp thirst in his throat is far worse. He tries not to look at it, the dried blood on his forehead, or the spot on his shirt, he tries not the smell it, but it’s sweeter than before, the smell stronger, and his control weaker. He clenches his teeth at Oikawa’s nearness, his smell driving him madder by the second. He coughs to try and breathe but all it does is make him come closer. Iwaizumi can feel his body heating up, his throat clenching and dry.

“Tooru-” He breathes, and when Oikawa looks up, the pain- it's like Iwaizumi’s heart shatters.

“Why don’t you go back to your room- wait for Mattsun, he’ll be there soon.” He can’t breathe with him here. He can’t be close if he wants him to be safe. Right now his control is limited, and his hunger festering.

“No, I want-”   
“Tooru please- you can visit me tomorrow-” Iwaizumi pleads with him, trying to keep his eyes from changing, trying not to frighten him. He can feel it, in the back of his head, and under his lip, the shift in his bones and blood.   

Oikawa nods, standing and slipping away from Iwaizumi’s touch. His feet feel broken and heavy as he walks towards the door, his body being pulled to the floor.

“Hajime...?” Oikawa stops at the foot of the bed and looks back.

“Has the transition changed everything?” Oikawa asks, and Iwaizumi shakes his head, knowing fully that it’s the truth.

“Could you- remove the window blinds first, please-” Iwaizumi hesitates to breathe, his chest so stiff it doesn’t even feel like he’s alive. His heart made of stone.

Oikawa’s eyes light up at the request, walking quickly to the window and peeling back the plastic blinds over the open hole. He lets the light flood into the room, filling the dark corners with warmth and Iwaizumi draws in a breath as much as he can.

Oikawa leaves with his mouth still full of questions, and Iwaizumi watches him feeling his bones tense at the scent of his open wound, the blood stained onto the floor.

“Your thirst- it’s going to be difficult to manage,” Matsukawa says, and Iwaizumi looks up at him in the doorway. He leans on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, the black suit straining on his body.  

“It’s going to be the most painful thing I’ll ever endure- but I will not- I will not hurt him.” Iwaizumi clutches the blankets, his eyes filling with black lust to the very corners darkening everything. His fangs push against his lip; thinking about Oikawa-

He trembles and holds a palm to his mouth, wanting to throw up-

“Mattsun-” He calls and Matsukawa stands straight.

“This is an order from your Prince-” Iwaizumi stumbles over his words gritting his teeth and looking up once he feels the black blood flood out of his eyes. Matsukawa bends to one knee bowing his head.  

“Don’t leave his side- protect him.” Iwaizumi whispers and when Matsukawa rises Iwaizumi looks in the expression in his eyes, watching his skin fade away, black fur covering him as he bends forwards on all fours, his bones breaking and changing. His brown eyes all that’s left of the previous body.

The black wolf barks, a deep guttural bellow in response to Iwaizumi’s order and bows his head again before turning and chasing after Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!!! Don't forget to leave Kudos!!!! More on the way soon!!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!!! Don't forget to leave Kudos!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
